


Road Trip Danger with Mark Dream

by ESTELAM91



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dreams, Dreamsharing, I Love GOT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ESTELAM91/pseuds/ESTELAM91
Summary: I swear sometimes my dreams are too real for my liking because of things like this. It makes me wonder why all dreams are extremely vivid and I always remember them.





	Road Trip Danger with Mark Dream

So we were on a road trip and we stopped at a gas station, mark was gassing up and I went to get more snacks. I was down in the corner of one of the sections geting chips, I hear the door open so for some reason I thought it was mark, so without looking I ask "hey mark which chips did you want again?" I heard footsteps come towards me but no answer, so I turned around and see a guy but it wasn't mark, this guy was really scary looking. Without warning he puts his hand up and shoots me in the left shoulder!!! 

Even in the dream I felt it!!! It hurt like hell!!!! I feel to the ground and was almost unconscious but I could still hear the guy, and he was about to do it again but then I hear fighting and I opened my eyes as much as I could and I see mark standing over the guy after knocking him out. After he made sure the guy couldn't move he ran to me and started yelling out my name in a panic "Estela!!! Estela can you hear me!!??" He picked me up carefully and even though it was careful it still hurt so I couldn't help but to yell out a little. He then says "I'm sorry, Please bare with me" he takes me outside of the store to the car. I woke up right after that. I was so freaked out of my mind I checked myself to make sure it was a dream!!


End file.
